Soul Society (East Branch)
This is a profile for the Soul Society (East Branch) from Bleach. Summery Since this world's conception, there has been the Soul Reapers (or Shinigamis) that act as balancers and/or defenders of the souls that cross over to their world when they die. They have done many things that would guarantee the survival of the worlds, some of them not proud of but never the less, continues to ever be vigilant of the forces that seek to break that balance. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Soul King (Center Piece) Second-in-command * Royal Guard Leader ** Ichibē Hyōsube * Head Captain of the Gotei 13 ** Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Formerly) ** Shunsui Kyōraku (Currently) Military Leaders Military Units Infantry * Regular Shinigami infantry **11th Division Melee specialists **Kido Shinigami **Medical Shinigami Special *Kido Coup specialists *Stealth Force units *Royal Guard Units Heavy *Royal Guard Giants *Gate Guardians |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Zanpakuto (Elites) Melee weapons * Zanpukto * Spears Territories Seireitei * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (It was formed almost immediately after Soul Society's creaction) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Souls, Shinigami * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Soul Society has more influence as they have control over the entire realm, and other worlds to a small degree. Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 6: Digital: Despite being a civilization that is practically identical to Japanese feudal era style, the Soul Society is highly advanced with the use of Spirit Tech, which involves long range communications, digital displays, computers, etc.. thanks to the Department or research and Development. Power Source Divine: Spiritual Infusion (Some Shinigami uses their Reistu to infuse it into items to increase their effectiveness) Weapon Transformation (Elite Shinigami are capable of changing the form of their Zanpakuto which can give them new abilities and increased power) Superhuman Enhancements (Shinigami, particularly Steal Force are capable of high speed movements) Energy Manipulation (Some Shinigami or Kido Corp members can use spells for either combat or support abilities) Conquest Stats Tier 4-B: Planet: Because the Soul Society is a parallel to that or Earth, they have full or most control over the entire planet. Their max number of their military is around 6000 soldiers. Power Stats DC: Country: Ichibe which can match base Yhwach which was strong enough to handle the Bankai of Yamamoto. Small Country: Yamamoto's Bankai emits compresses temperatures equal to the core of the sun. Small Country: Kenpachi after Shikai release cut a meteorite in half that would destroy Seireitei. Unknown: Shunsui's Bankai which is hax is unknown as it doesn't show any DC. Mountain+: Royal Guard members being stronger than anyone in the SS. Mountain: The Strength of captains after their battle with the Arrancars and training, scaling from Arrancar Ulquiorra which delivered a blast the size of a mountain (likely higher with Bankai). Town+: Lieutenants and some seats such as Ikkaku Madarame, with strengths which are similar levels with Shikai (Higher with those who use Bankai. Building: Kido Corp Members with stronger Kido blasts. Wall: Shinigami with swords or standard kido and or CQC (higher with 11th Division members with melee combat). Durability: Country: Ichibe which can tank attacks from Yhwach even which he was at his strongest and only temporarily knocked out. Small Country: Yamamoto's durability which managed to tank blasts and brush off attacks that are weaker than him. Unknown: Kenpachi after his released Zanpakuto which tour his body apart. Mountain: The average level of the Captain's durability compared to other fights. Town+: Standard Durability of Lieutenants and high Seated officers. Wall: Durability of standard Shinigami (higher for special types of Shinigami). Speed: MHS+: 'Max speed for Captain's with ''Shunpo "Flash Step" (Higher with Sui-Feng). '''Hypersonic+: Speed of the Lieutenants and Seated members. Subsonic: speed of those who use Shunpo which is faster than the human eye can follow (higher with Stealth force members). Skills Stats Each squad has their own unique set of skills or purposes to fulfill while in service of the Soul Society, such as 11th Division are for straight forward combat units, 4th Division are for medical purposes, 12th Division are for Research and Development, and 2nd Division is for stealth and speed. A Shinigami has particular set of skills that they work on, Zanjutsu (swordplay), Hohō (speed/agility), Kidō (spells), Hakuda (hand to hand), Then there are those with Zanpakutos which when released increases their power and utilize unique abilities, then there are those with Bankai the second stage, which increases their powers even more and grants new abilities. Strengths/Pros The Soul Society are a well organized group that follow direct orders and are capable of operating in many areas or other worlds to maintain order and balance. They do everything they can for secrecy as well which they do in case people see them (though they have to have the ability to see spirits). Their tech can compensate for almost any situation, even if it means not fighting in dangerous areas to a ludicrous decree such as replacing an entire town. Weaknesses/Flaws They're most notable weakness is being caught off guard which is evident when Wandenreich launched surprise attacks on them. They were completely in disarray and didn't have time to fully organize their forces which by the time they did cost thousands of their own in the process. They are also rather weak heart when they are not in the presence of their leaders and/or in the presence of a overwhelming force, this would also contribute to this weakness with death or leaders. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. NOTE *The Since there are many versions of the characters, I am primarily using the versions from when the First-Second Wandenreich attack began. Gallery Seireitei.jpeg| Seireritei, the stronghold and capital of the Soul Society. Yamamoto.png| Genryusi Yamamoto, the former head captain of the Gotei 13. Kido.png| the Senkimon, an example of the Kido Corp which can travel between worlds. Royal_Guard.png|the Royal Guard (Zero Division) which are stated to be stronger than the entirety of the Gotei 13. Category:Bleach Category:Protagonist Category:Anime/Manga Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Army Category:Tier 7-B Conquest Category:Divinity